knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Texts of Raegrera
Ancient Texts (古文書資料 Komonjo Shiryō lit. Old Documents Data) are a series of coded messages viewable from the Records Hall in My Castle, in KvD: Swords of Fate. Overview Upon accessing the Records Hall in My Castle, players have the ability to view a series of coded messages under the "Ancient Texts" heading. These messages contain various plot-related prophecies and background info on the world, under a simple substitution cypher. The final text, "Monument", acts as a rosetta stone for the cypher, as it depicts the entire alphabet in order. Please note that the final translation below contains major spoilers. Text Translations Light and Dark A dragon neither white nor black saw his future self as no more than a caged beast A dragon neither white nor black sang three songs of prophecy so someday his soul might be released This text describes Atheros setting up the events of the game. Sunlight Sky In the white light a hand reaches through A double edged blade cuts your heart in two Waking dreams fade away embrace the brand new day This text describes the events of the Birthright Inferno campaign and is one of the verses of ''Reflections.'' Dark hearted Land Embrace the dark you call a home Gaze upon an empty white throne A legacy of lies a familiar disguise This text describes the events of the Conquest Victory campaign and is one of the verses of ''Reflections.'' Into the Bottomless Throne A burdened heart sinks into the ground A veil falls away without a sound Not day nor night wrong nor right for truth and peace we fight This text describes the events of the Revelation Destiny campaign and is one of the verses of ''Reflections.'' Dragonkind and Mankind I Once dragons fought against each other using humans as pawns They empowered their pawns with drops of their own ichor In time the dragonblooded humans became royalty even as the dragons descended into beasthood This text gives information on the history of dragons in the world of SOF. It also provides the origin of the Dragon's Fang ability. Dragonkind and Mankind II To escape madness the dragons threw off their mortal flesh and became ascended spirits They left the world to humanity except for the few dragons who chose to remain This text gives information on the history of dragons in the world of SOF, including what happened to them after the degeneration. Invisible Ties I The white princes and princesses are born of Oka and Risa the black princes and princesses are born of Xander the first prince with Celess the first princess with a concubine the second prince with yet another the second princess with another still This text gives information on the parentage of the eight royal siblings of Hotaru and Novania. Invisible Ties II The child of light kidnapped in the dark is not of novania blood nor a child of the hotarian king The child was born of the white queen and mechon drachos Atheros is the true father This text gives information on the parentage of the game's main character. Monument of the Raegrera Emblem The High land of Hotaru The blight land of Novania The Beorc nations trusted with the Valence The Phoenix warriors of Aerofela, mighty and courageous The Night Wolves of Senune, swift and agile The Silent Eagles of Aekoa, the dragon's true vein The Crimson Cats of Inax, prowling with aggression and bravery The Soaring Steeds of Xephuan, potential with rapid wings and thundering hooves The Scaly Lizards of Cruzen, hissing with deep deprivation and zodiac greed. These great nations are fathered and mothered by the ancient continent of Raegrera. Category:Poems